


Helping him

by capricornReeses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornReeses/pseuds/capricornReeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave turns to alcohol after the game ,John tries to help him get better,which ensues the confession of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hosptial

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could comment and say how I'm doing?

    Your name is Dave Strider and it is in post game territory. You have all learned your place. Your name is Dave Strider and you lied,about everything.

 

   You lied about your sexuality. You are most definitely a homosexual. You have been crushing on your best friend John Egbert,for the longest time since you met him. You've caught glimpses of the beautiful blue eyes. They matched so well with that messy black hair,and his buck teeth. Enough rambling.

 

   You are Dave Strider and you are left at home,drinking it up, trying to forget the game. Trying to forget how you have the biggest crush on a guy you will never get to your self. You lied about your strength.You wanted to cry many times during the game. Your friends getting killed. They come back again..just to die again. Holy fuck. Why are you remembering this? Why are you setting down the hard liquor bottle? Actually it's not so much setting down. It's dropping,shattering into millions of tiny prices and you just fall. Into the mess of glass shards. You pass out.  
 

You are Dave Strider and for once you feel  at peace. For once all the pain is gone. You hear steps and a shout of,"Dave!" Before you're out cold and locked in your own world.

~~

   Your name is John Egbert and you have just witnessed the possible death of your best friend. You freak out inside,not knowing whether or not you should call an ambulance or try to mend him your self. You opt for the first choice grabbing your phone while shakily reaching out into the puddle of liquor,all most gagging at the repulsive smell.You dial 911 while trying to shake him awake. You felt like breaking down in utter tears,you can't see you're friends hurt like this,its absolutely terrifying. Another voice on the other end,"911 whats your emergency?" You sniffled,"M-my friend..Dave...h-he passed out.. and he's not waking up..." They asked for the address and so on and so fourth. You answered every question, and hung up. Dragging Dave out of the puddle of blood mixed with alcohol,onto the couch,with cuts and wounds on his face and arms and even some blood stains on his shirt.You always warned him about the dangers of alcohol and only to drink the stuff on special occasions,he didn't listen. None of them really listened. You sent a quick pester to Jade.

  

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  

EB: jade you gotta meet me at the hospital..  
GG:why?!  
EB: its dave.  
GG:oh my god what happened?!  
GG: john?  
GG: ..  
EB: sorry, i gotta get the place cleaned up  
GG:why?!

EB: gotta go!

 

GG: bye..

  
  -- ectoBiologist  [EB] ceased  pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

   It broke your heart telling her this and now the ambulance showed up.You opened the front door and they rushed in with a gurney and strapped him to it. He rushed out  like that,and no doubt you were following. You didn't want to miss the awaking of your best friend. You wanted to be by his side when the red eyes opened. You wanted to be there with him when he was getting his memory back. And even though you didn't want to think this way at all but you wanted to be at his side when his heart stopped,and his hand turned cold. You wanted to be there for every thing

  
   
    You are John Egbert and you have just watched your best friend throw his life way by drinking to the point of being drunken. You have just watched your best friend fall apart in the matter of 10 minutes, and this you can understand now.Dave Strider was extremely strong for four years. Dave Strider lost his cool. Dave Strider needed help.

 

    You are John Egbert and you are sitting by your dying best friend's side,in tears.

 


	2. Dave wake up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey day! Heres an update!

_Dave...Dave..wake up Dave._ You hear this over and over in your dreams. But it wasn't one voice,it was three or four. You tossed,finally waking up. You tried to sit up but felt something restricing your arms. Then you realize you are in the hospital. You look at your arms. Covered with stitch marks and brusies.  _Damn that fall must have been hard_. You looked around. It was hazy at first,you counted 8 faces. Not possible,your worth shit and not many people would even bother to see you in the hospital. You count again. You get a just amount of faces. Four. You try to remember them.  _Rose..Jade..Kar..Kar...shit,what was his name...and the other girl..Pyrope...thats all you remember._ But there was one name you could never push out of your head,that you wish you could,John Egbert. Damn him and his perfect features.

 

    You start talking to the bunch,recalling their names one by one. "Karkat!" You exclamed in the middle of a sentance. It miss lead him,but it was funny to watch the expressions on the trolls face.  You start to laugh even getting a slight smile out of him. Then there came a moment no one was ready for,Rose was the one to bring it up,"Why'd you do it Dave? You were doing so good." You swollow the lump in your throat and your face turns bright red. You straighten up,"To forget some things...and people.." Jade looked like she was going to cry. "Don't worry Dave, nobody can hurt you,or anybody else you care for!" She hugged you,and kissed your forehead. You liked the attention.  _No,Dave you did not want this kind of attention from anybody but John. Bad Dave._

_  
_You continue to talk normally after a while of silence. Then you hear the door open...and then close. You see a ballon,in a heart shape that says,'Get Well.' The person is too small to see behind the group. "Excuse me.." You hear grumbles. And then right there,Egberts face is shining write back at yours. His smile seemed to unleash you from the pressure for a while. He then took the only seat next to you,the rest must have saved it for him as you would assume. You smile at him,as he hands over the ballon, and a box of chocolate,you can feel your face warm slightly as you turn to put it on the bed side table. Now you are happy and your day is complete. A nurse pops in,saying visitor hours are over,you are tempeted to reach out and grab his arm,but he stays put,smiling at you. "Don't worry!" He squeaks. You are over joyed to hear this.

 

* * *

    "Don't worry!" You sqeak to the blond. "I checked my self in as legal gardian! I'm allowed to stay!" You pull your hands inside your blue hoodie and ajust the glasses on your face. You sit back down after hugging the rest of the crew goodbye. "I'm glad your okay! I was getting worried you were n't going to remeber me!" I hugged him gently, I still remebered the cuts on his arms and general chest area. He mumbled a few words and shook you off,you frowned a bit. He shrugged it off and patted a spot next to him on the bed. Your face lit up with joy as you climbed in. 

 

   It was nearing one in the morning as you sat watching dumb movies and eating chocolate together,you laughed along with Dave telling shitty jokes and forcing your self awake,while yawning back and fourth. You somehow started to recall the best events in the game. You laugh,"And remeber the one time,when we all got to met each other?" You sighed."Good times.." You could feel your eyes getting heavy as you slipped down into the bed,yawning. "Yeah dude.. good times.." You feel him play with your hair as you fall asleep,nothing could be as perfect as this moment. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

   You are Dave Strider and you have just woken up with a angel next to you. Your not sure how long its been since this has happened. About three years probably. His mouth is hung open with his braces showing and his eyes are shut tight,in addition,the black rim glasses were pushed on his forehead,you smiled,it was always so peaceful. He clutched to you as if in need for your warmth at that second. I'd be happy to oblige. You wrap your arms around his body and he snuggled into a tighter ball.You felt your neck to your face turn a beet red color and you decided to return the favor. You pressed your body against him,as he did you. You felt him stir, and turn to the other side. He yawned and lifted his head,"Dave?" You took your hands away,"Yes?" He smiled and sat up,"Didja sleep good?" He smiled pushing his glasses back in place. You nod and smile back. This was going to be one hell of a day.

 

   He ended up being able to check you out of the cooped up hospital. He took you back to your house where you could feel a bad feel in the atmosphere,and the mess of glass shards and bloody puddle of alcohol lay. You felt your face warm up and you almost cry in front of John,he still didnt know why you drank too heavily. You change your clothes as he were to clean up the mess. So here you are in your bedroom,you look in a drawer,you found the razor and ciggaretes you always used to smoke,everybody knew about this. However,nobody knew that you cut. Thats why you still wore jackets and long sleeves on a day that was almost one hundread. Yes you are Dave Strider, you are nineteen and still cutting your self,thinking that you are worthless,and that no body gives a damn. You decide to reach your hand in and pull out one of them. You hesiently grab the ciggergete and pull one out,procedding to bring it to your lips as a puff of smoke lingers in the air. You sigh and walk out.

 

   When you walk out you see a nervous John,pacing, not making complete eye contact. You look at him,in all almost five years that you have known this boy, you have never seen him like this,never in this state. You sighty turn your head and flick your ciggerete,"Egderp you alright?" And in that spit second, you realize that there are arms around your neck and tears on your shouders. The ciggerete was toppled onto the floor and stomped on by John's foot,you were angry,however you were a lso sort of surprised and flustered. You slightly hugged him back and just stood there,not knowing what to do at all. It was like everything was gone and nothing really mattered anymore,not at all.

 

* * *

 

   You are now John Egbert,you are worried and crying onto the shoulder of your bestfriend. Yes,it seems weak.Yes, you look and sound like a baby. And no, you don't care. It seemed like he was in his room for hours,on end. Even if it was just 30 minutes. You hug him tighter than you ever have before. Then,you realize,his arms are hugging you back, and you slightly smie and pull away, giving him a little bit of space,"I want to help you.." You sniffle. You're being careful to pick out your words. "With everything." You know more than your supposed to. "Like drinking." Carefully John."And smoking." Save the worst for last,it might get you in less trouble. "A-and cutting." 

 

   There it is,he looked taken back. He looked at the ground pulling away,"Um..I don't know...Its personal." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. But it was,he meant something. Wait no, it couldn't be,because you're not a homosexual! You shift uncomfortably, you hated this feeling. "I have to help you  though! I don't want you getting hurt more than you are!" He just walked past you,again. "Dave, stop it!" You squek. You caught the back of his shirt. He looked back. "Just lea-" You pressed your lips to his as he started saying his sentence. His eyes were bugged out,like he was upset,however,his bright pink cheeks told a different story,as you pulled away,four words lingered on your tounge.

"I-I love you Dave."


End file.
